Half of a Full
by moonysmonthlyproblem
Summary: This story is about the life and story of Remus Lupin, starting with the day that changed his life, to his Hogwarts years and beyond. No slash  Not that there's anything with it ;D Sorry, please enjoy and review if it suits your fancy.
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin sat in his backyard looking out to the long stretch of tree's. It was about dinner time, and his parents were fighting. The sunset illuminated the sky with a pale pink that reminded Remus of cotton candy from the festival his mother had brought him to the previous week. The young boy stood up, grabbing his teddy bear, which he fittingly named Teddy. The yelling from inside the house slowly faded as Remus walked toward the edge of the forest to get a closer look at the sun setting. Halfway through the forest, he found a particularly fascinating rock that was just the right size for him. He looked up as the sun soon turned to bright stars. Remus loved the night, it gave him a thrill of sorts, and his favorite part was the moon. Which tonight was full and bright the way Remus liked it.

"Look Teddy!" The boy exclaimed. "The moon has come out to see us! Like in the story mummy read us the other night."

"REMUS LUPIN!" The frantic screams of his mother cried. The boy stood, wiped his baby blue trousers, and grabbed the bear from the rock. He hugged the bear toward him, and started to exit the familiar forest. He never understood why his mother always fussed about the forest, it was perfectly safe, Remus knew exactly where he was, which, was a tremendous accomplishment for a five year old boy.

A crunching noise startled the boy. He hugged Teddy closer to his chest, and turned to face the source of the interruption in his peaceful walk toward his home. The wind blew and a great big figure ran toward Remus.

"My boy!" He heard a familiar voice cry. Then the figure was blasted off of him by a blazing jet of light. Remus' neck felt warm and sticky, as did his arms. He turned his head to see his Teddy face down in the pile of leaves near him, covered in blood. Then the felt himself being raised up off the ground by warm arms. He heard a women's voice screaming and then yelling "It's your fault Oliver!" Then the boy fell unconscious.

Remus woke up ten days later, to see his father in the corner of the hospital room reading the Daily Prophet. Remus searched the room for his mother and Teddy, but both were missing. The bandages that covered Remus' body limited his movement at the moment, so he could not sit up in his bed; instead he called his father over. "Daddy…"

Remus' fathers closed the newspaper with a snap and practically ran toward his son. "Yes son?" his father asked wearily, for he knew the questions his son would ask.

"Where's Mummy?" The once chocolate brown eyes that glistened with curiosity searched the room once more.

"Mummy left. I don't know where, but she will be back soon enough son." Mr. Lupin pushed his son's hair back, in a comforting gesture.

Remus nodded, he was growing tired again, but he was still a curious boy and had some more questions for his father. "Where are we?"

"The _special _hospital." Remus knew his mummy hated the special hospital; actually she hated everything that was special. That included daddy's job, family, and wand, his mother never learned that Oliver Lupin was a wizard until a year after their son was born. She wanted a normal life, and that didn't include a freaky husband who could do, as she said, _magic tricks._

"Why are we here?" Remus inquired. This was the question Oliver Lupin had been dreading. How do you tell your five year old son, that because of your ignorance, he will be cursed for the rest of his life?

"Well, Remmy, there are events in this world that cannot be changed, events which are planned for an unknown reason. We are here because of these events, do you understand?" He waited for his son to nod in confirmation. "You were attacked by a werewolf. Therefore, you will be a um… a werewolf too." He looked at his frail son and saw a mixture of shock, terror, and intrigue in his sons, now amber eyes.


	2. Chapter two

The last time Remus Lupin saw his mother, was the day before his first change. The healers, who worked with his father, had been preparing him for the changes that would occur monthly. The first time he would be changing would happen in the abandoned lower part of the hospital. It was highly protected with steel walls; it was used by the prior muggle owners of the hospital, for the mentally unstable people who were a risk to themselves and others. The preparations made it all more real to Remus.  
>"Oliver we've discussed this." Remus' mother yelled while entering Remus' room. This was also the first time he had seen her since his father told him what he was, which was why he was so shocked. "Robin! You know love has nothing to do with that!" His mother looked at Remus with a disgusted look; she went over to him and saw the scars and bandages. She looked him up and down, from his eyes, to his bandaged legs. She then turned to his father, as if he was deaf, and said "How am I supposed to love <em>that<em>? He's a beast now, and you're a freak. I thought I could handle it, but I can't. Goodbye." She walked out and Remus learned that his parents would be getting a divorce, and that he wouldn't see his mother again.

Five years after the incident that turned Remus Lupin into a werewolf at the age of five, he sat in his living room listening to his stepmother teach him the muggle basics that he must know. For a ten year old, Remus was rather brilliant, he was already learning algebra, but this sort of learning bored him. He preferred what his father taught him, about the wizard world. He was taught the basics of Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Even though he knew it was a small chance he'd ever be able to go, he still hoped.

"Remus, that's enough for today, the next full moon is in a week, maybe we should prepare?" Anya suggested. Anya was a great stepmother, she was also a wizard like his father, and was perfectly fine with Remus' _problem_. She uncrossed her legs and stood, her long raven black hair rested on the small of her back. She held out a slightly tanned hand for Remus. He stood with her, and said "How about lunch first?" He beamed up at her. She pretended to think of this. She rubbed her chin and said, "I don't believe we have enough time for that, perhaps I should check our schedule?" She then laughed, and challenged Remus for a race to the kitchen.

Remus sat at the table, waiting for Anya to prepare lunch. Next to the lazy Susan was the mail for the day. There was a letter addressed to him from his biological mother. He got a letter once every two years from her that told him that she loved and missed him. But, to Remus' dismay, it never stated why she left. Even though he knew the answer, it would be better to hear it from her. He knew his father didn't talk to or like that Remus received letters from her.

"Hard day at work love?" Anya asked Oliver Lupin as he sat on the yellow couch. He held the bridge of his nose after sitting next to his wife. "How'd you guess?" He questioned jokingly. "Just a hunch." She said. She rubbed his shoulders, and he seemed to relax. "There is still no certain cure. Some days, I just feel like I'll never be able to find one and help him." Oliver Lupin for the years since his child was bitten by Fenrir Greyback and transformed into a werewolf; he had been looking for a cure. He was already a healer, so he had connections, and often spent days on end looking for cures, which is how he met Anya. She had been looking for a cure also, for her boyfriend Stephen, but he left her for Fenrir. "I understand, but you can't hold so much guilt for what has happened." She then left the room to fetch tea, and let Oliver sit to his own thoughts. He had always felt guilty for what had happened, how could he not? It was his fault.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REMUS!" Anya and Oliver shouted as Remus blew out the eleven flickering candles on his chocolate cake. It was also the night of the full moon, so they were celebrating, and as much as Remus appreciated the efforts, he was exhausted. He rested his head on the table as his parents cut the cake and got the two presents. The cake was delicious as always, but, of course Remus would rather have a nice steak or two. He had gotten a nice jumper from his grandmother, and his parents had gotten him a muggle fantasy book. As Anya was cleaning, Remus started to the read the book, and wondered how his life would be, he was eleven now, what if he was allowed into Hogwarts. He then shaked his head knowing that these chances were slim.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was exactly two hours before sunset, and the lovely March air made the outside world seem safe and tranquil. The sky was golden, in a few hours time it would be pitch black, the only light will be that of the full moon and the millions of stars. Albus Dumbledore knew he must hurry to the hidden house in the middle of the countryside, if he was to see the boy. He finally found the comfortable looking, yellow house, which had a huge lawn and a barn right in front of the vast forest that seemed to spread far into another country, perhaps Scotland.

Dumbledore strode up to the purple door, fixed some loose hairs in his beard, and knocked softly on the door. He could hear anxious voices coming from the inside, and heard someone running toward the door. The door flew open, a slender, tall man of about forty, with sandy blonde hair stood at the threshold. His expression changed from terror to shock. His jaw fell open at the sight of his old professor. "Pro…profe…." Oliver Lupin stumbled.

"I do believe I am a bit late, and we should get this done while Remus is still in his human form. Am I correct Oliver?" He didn't expect a reply and continued "You should close your mouth too Oliver, you look like a fish." Dumbledore looked at Oliver, waiting to be invited in. At that moment a women appeared at the foot of the stairs with a certain eleven year old boy.

"Happy birthday Remus." Dumbledore smiled, and walked towards the flabbergasted boy. "Would you mind if I had a drink, it's been a long day trying to find the very special birthday boy." Albus asked Anya, and turned toward Remus and winked his sharp blue. Once Anya entered the room with her best teacup and poured everyone a cup of tea, Albus grabbed a something out of his emerald robes. "I've brought presents!" the old wizard exclaims. He hands Remus a package wrapped in scarlet paper, and an envelope to Remus' father.

Remus looks at the old man, who is sitting with his legs crossed, elbows on his knee, and face on his bony knuckles. The mysterious man is transfixed on the boy. He smirks, and gestures for Remus to open the present. Remus tore the scarlet paper, to reveal a large, pure white book entitled "A History of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot. Remus examines the book, for he loved books. He loved the fact that a mere 200 to 800 pieces of paper could contain so much information or adventure. Remus thanked the random man for the book, than looked up at his father, who seemed scared, but also hopeful.

"Just a little gift from me and the other professors." The wizard grinned and turned toward Oliver. "Open yours, or you can let Remus open it, it is a present for all of you I'd assume." Oliver looked skeptically at Dumbledore. He opened the letter, and began to read. He was soon sobbing and dropped the letter; he beamed the brightest smile Remus had ever seen.

Remus jumped toward the fallen pieces of paper and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Mr. Remus Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed, a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Remus stared at the paper then at, whom he presumed to be, _THE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE._ He grinned, despite his weakness and exhaustion he stood up and hugged Anya enthusiastically, then leaped over the wooden table and hugged his dad. After their embrace, Oliver Lupin asked how it was possible for Remus to be accepted to Hogwarts, due to his 'illness'. For an hour, Dumbledore explained the intricate planning of him and most of the rest of the staff. They created a new building in Hogsmeade for Remus to spend the duration of his change. The entrance to the building was hidden by a large tree, which would harm anyone whom came within ten feet. The plan seemed genius. Remus was so excited, that he forgot about his transformation, and Anya and him had to run toward the barn way in the back of the yard. 

~~~

"Thank you for being so understanding about Remus." Oliver said to Albus Dumbledore as he prepared to leave. "Most people wouldn't have done that. Most people see him as the thing he is for once a month, not what he is every other day. His own mother ditched him."

"No need to thank me, you have a fine young man. He is bright, I can tell already. He may end up in Ravenclaw, but he does seem to have an air of mischief about him. His sorting shall be most interesting." Dumbledore fixed his pointed hat atop his head, and shook hands with his former student. "I hope to see him soon." And with that, he dissapperated.

~~~  
>September 1971<p>

The first time Remus Lupin ran through the brick pillar that led to platform nine and three quarters, was the first time he ever felt truly accepted. He gripped onto his trolley tightly, sharply inhaled and ran through the solid bricks with his father and mother. The scarlet train shone beautifully, it was enormous and grand. The platform was abuzz with the laughter, banter, and screeches of its inhabitants. Owls were rattling in their cages, and young witches and wizards accompanied by their parents went over how they were to keep in contact.

"Now, young man, I want a letter once every week you hear?" Anya told Remus. Remus ginned and nodded. His grey owl hooted at him, Remus had named him Romulus.

"Remus, you make sure you get excellent grades. It is a nice thing Dumbledore and the other proffessors are doing letting you be accepted to the school." Oliver Lupin said. "So show them they made the right decision eh?" He winked at his son and ruffled his sandy locks. It was 10:55 am, and Remus had to get on the train before eleven. He hugged his father and kissed his mother on the cheek, then ran onto the train.

Once inside, it took him a good minute to find a suitable compartment. This particular compartment was close to the front of the train and empty. He waved to his parents one last time, and then the train began to move. He had just started to read his book, when the compartment door swung open, and an emaciated looking boy with abnormally messy black hair, and bespectacled hazel eyes walked in.

"JAMES HARRION POTTER! YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED!" A girl of equal emaciation, but with silver and blue eyes and dirty blonde hair screamed. She looked at Remus and said, "I'm sorry for his manners, I honestly don't know why he is such a toad." She smiled and extended her right arm, "The name's Rikki Potter." He shook her hand and replied "Remus Lupin."

"That's a cool name." The rude boy replied. "My names James Potter, as you may have guessed from my cousin's banshee screaming." Rikki rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to go look for Frank." With that she stomped out.

"I'll be back." James announced, and Remus merely nodded in response, too enchanted by his book.

Twenty minutes after the encounter with the two Potter children, there was a loud bang and a large cloud of yellow smoke permeated in the corridor. Then in stumbled three boys, only one was familiar, it was the James boy. James had fallen onto the floor with a slightly pudgy blonde haired boy, who was rather pale. Remus was scared he may be sick by the way the boy looked, his face was beet red and he was hyperventilating. Above them stood a slender, raven haired boy, whose hair looked like that of a girl. It was the length of his shoulders. At first glance he seemed mean looking and arrogant; sure to be a pureblood of high social standing.

"Hello again!" James beamed at Remus, who had, reluctantly, set his book down. Remus was rather shy, he hadn't been in contact with many people his own age, and the ones he did, would stand five feet away from him at all times. "Hello." He responded meekly. The girly haired boy walked over and helped the sick looking boy off the ground. James jumped up and sat across from Remus. He then introduced the two other boys.

"This is Sirius Orion Black, of the famous Black family." James announced, and then bowed mockingly toward Sirius. Sirius hit him on the head and said, "You forget to mention my family is noble, rich, evil, stupid, and prejudice." He flipped his hair out of his eyes and shook Remus' hands. He looked Remus in the face and asked, "Why the scars mate? Get attacked by a Hippogriff or something?" He then looked at his arms, which had little scratches.

Remus froze. How was he supposed to answer he wondered. "I…uhh...um… well growing up a lady down the street from me had like twenty cats, she was lonely and needed company I guess. And one day while I was walking down the street, two of the cats attacked me. Cats don't tend to like me much."He smiled nervously hoping this would please the boy. Sirius nodded and said, "yeah don't tend to fancy me either." He then slumped into the seat next to James.

The blonde boy stood carefully, still breathing heavily. He groped for the seat next to Remus and sat. He held his hand out for Remus. Remus took his hand and shook it. "… Peter…" was all he seemed to be able to mutter.

"I'm Remus. Also, might I ask why there was a cloud of yellow smoke outside in the corridor?" To this all three of the boys started laughing like mad. Remus knew he wouldn't get along with these boys, they were too mischievous for him, and he wouldn't be able to study hard with them around. He also didn't intend to have friends, for no one would know about the real him, and if they did they certainly wouldn't continue to be friends with him.

"Well, Remus that is a long story, but a good one, so I shall tell it." James began. "Well, after I left this here compartment, I decided to look around the train, and somehow ended up in the Slytherin part, which quite honestly, isn't a great friendly place."

"Contrary to popular believe." Sirius commented with a smirk.

"Yes, so anyway. I ended up there and found poor lost Peter, who seemed out of pace right mate? And I went over to this innocent looking guy, when I was jumped by two Slytherin blokes. They also got Peter here and began beating him and calling him rude names, I don't want to repeat. So naturally, I flitted my way out of that situation. Then Sirius showed up and helped Peter out by telling the blokes that some Bella girl wanted to see them, suppose she's a pretty one?" James asked Sirius, who immediately looked down at his hands.

"Not quite, more like evil bitch who wouldn't mind killing you." Sirius responded darkly.

"Alright then, anyway we started to slowly escape, when the guys returned and started yelling at us and chasing us. The prats followed us to the corridor behind this one, which is when I set off the stink bomb. No big deal." James then proceeded to ask Peter if he was alright, to which Peter said "Yes, yes thank you ever so much!" The boy had a high pitched voice that wasn't all that pleasant. Remus liked the boys they seemed normal enough; Trouble makers yes, but not overly much so.

Then in entered a greasy haired boy and a fiery haired girl.


	4. Chapter 4: Slimy Hair and Great Memories

The girl sat next to the window, she had been crying. The greasy haired boy slid open the compartment door and sat down opposite the girl. She glanced at him and then looked back out of the window.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?"

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?" She threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a –" He caught himself quickly, Remus looked up at the boy, knowing what he was going to say, but the girl hadn't heard him it appeared.

"But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, and dried her tears with a half smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." The boy told her.

"Slytherin?" James questioned with a snarl.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James nudged Sirius. Sirius lost his smile and sat straight up in his seat.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin," Sirius responded with a dead serious face.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!" James replied in mock disgust.

Sirius grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

The boy made a disgusted noise. James asked, "Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy – "

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius with a sly grin.

James roared with laughter. The girl stood, and looked at the two with obvious hatred.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." She said leading the way out.

James tried to trip the boy whose name was Severus, "See ya, Snivellus!" The door slammed.

Remus, by the end of this ordeal, came to the conclusion he would not be able to finish his book. He placed the book away and turned to Sirius, James, and Peter, all of whom were laughing.

"That was uncalled for." Remus told them.

"I know, who does that tosser think he is coming in here and being so rude?" James answered seriously. "Mate," Sirius chimed in. "I think he means how we handled the event." James looked at Remus shocked.

"I was a perfect gentleman." James said, and made a hand motion that signaled the end of the conversation.

"Sure. Anyway, who would believe a Back and a Potter could get along eh?" Sirius asked.

"Honestly, anyone can get along. Family and background mean nothing, it's more so if you yourself are a prat or not." James said while slouching in his seat.

"Very poetic." Remus laughed. Sirius laughed along with him. The boys continued to talk, and were only interrupted by the candy trolley. James bought everyone a chocolate frog and they shared a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans. The four boys got along well, they shared story after story and seemed to have know each other for a long time. Sirius explained how he hated everyone in his family, and how they were all prejudice and snobby. James didn't have much to say other then "Gryffindor." "Potter" "Proud" "Awesome". Peter's story was rather boring as well, he had a good home and from the sound of it, was rather spoiled; but not to the extent of James spoiled childhood.

By the time the train stopped, they got into the same boat, and Remus pointed out Severus, the red headed girl, and Rikki. They sat in the same boat with another boy, who James called Frank. The two girls and frank were talking and laughing, but Severus just sulked and looked at the water.

"What is my dear relative doing near people like them? It was probably Frank, he gets along with everyone." James remarked. Sirius pointed at Rikki, "_She's _related to you? That pretty girl, came from the same gene pool as you?" James smacked him.

"First off, yes she is a proud Potter, like myself. Secondly, stay away from her or I'll kill you." Sirius grinned and put his hands up in defeat. "That's alright, I wasn't planning on anything. Besides, my mother would have a fit if I brought one of you Potters home."

Remus added, "Since when have you ever cared about your mothers opinion?"

"True Remus, very true." Sirius nodded, but then recognition came to his face. "Wait, James, Peter and I all told our life stories, you haven't." Sirius said suspiciously with his left eyebrow raised.

Remus froze, and thought about what would be correct to say and what wouldn't. "Well, first off, my dad's a wizard and my mother is a muggle." He glanced up at them.

"Hey that's cool," James said, "We can't all be pureblooded, actually, personally I'd rather not be." Remus smiled and continued. "When I was five, my mother found out that my dad was a wizard, and left us." This seemed like a reasonable lie to Remus. "My dad eventually remarried. I don't talk to my mom at all. She wants nothing to do with me or my dad."

"Woah, sorry to hear that mate." Peter said with his squeaky shy voice. Remus nodded solemnly.

"Hey, look the castle!" James pointed; it was the greatest moment of Remus' life. The castle was beautiful; most of the windows were lit up with occupants inside.

"This is going to be a great year." Sirius said in astonishment.

5


	5. Chapter 5: Sortings

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**So I tried with the song, don't judge. Characters and the shiznick belong to J.K. Rowling, our Queen. I hope to uploaded quicker then I have been, sorry for the wait. Review please so I can know how I did, I don't if you say "This sucks… troll troll etc." :D Alright, sorry for babbling continue reading. **

"FOLLOW ME!" The shrill voice of the female professor beckoned to the first years. The four boys walked through the giant oak doors of the castle. Inside was a large area of space, there was a staircase in the middle that seemed to lead to the main staircases (that were rumored to move) and the larger areas of the castle. On the left side or the large hall, was a set of ominous doors which seemed to lead to the dungeons. On the right was where the lady was leading the children. This was the large doors that lead to the Great Hall. The noise of older students could be heard through the door.

"James!" Rikki bumped into her cousin. "Who are these lovely boys?" She asked. Frank, Lily, and Severus showed up behind her.

"You know this git?" Lily asked Rikki in disgust.

"Yes, that git is my brother, or rather my cousin." Rikki said defensively, crossing her arms. Lily rolled her eyes at James and his friends and said bye to Rikki and Frank, then strode off with Severus.

"Blah, that girl gets on my nerves! She's so stuck up. I wouldn't want to be near her in a million years." James groaned, crossing his arms. Him and Rikki looked nothing alike, but had very similar mannerisms, Remus noted.

Sirius laughed then turned to Rikki and Frank who were watching Lily leave, and introduced himself. "Hi I'm Sirius Black." He took Rikki's hand and kissed it, then extended his hand to Frank. Frank seemed hesitant, but took it his. "If James is fine with you, I'm sure I'll be too." Frank beamed at Sirius and shook his hand friendly.

Peter was then pushed to them by Sirius. Peter smiled weakly and said, "Hi." He looked at his shoes, with a very red face. Rikki leaned down so she could see him. When she met his eyes she extended her hand, "I don't bite sweetie." She smiled when he shook her hand rather quickly. Frank shook hands with the nervous boy then looked at Remus. "Hey, I'm Frank Longbottom." Remus shook hands and introduced himself. Rikki giggled, "I already know you. How did they treat you? Hopefully respectfully." She turned toward James scoldingly, but then smirked. Remus laughed, "They are tough to handle."

"What kind friends would be if we weren't Remus?" James shrugged.

Remus' eyes widened. He had _friends_! This was good, and bad. What was he supposed to do? He never had friends before. He just laughed with everyone else; it felt good to be surrounded by nice people. Professor McGonagall allowed the students into the great hall.

There was a soft illuminating light coming from the suspended loosely dangling candles from the ceiling. The chatter of students could be heard all around as the new students made their way to the front of the hall. All the first years were staring at the ceiling and walking, rather clumsily. The ceiling was a sight to behold. The dark sky was a twinkle with hundreds of stars shining down on the students. Remus panicked, he searched the ceiling for a moon, but couldn't find one. He sighed in relief and enjoyed the beauty of the ceiling. "It's enchanted you know," Rikki told Remus, seeing his bewildered gaze. "I read it, in Hogwarts: A History." She looked up at the shining stars and smiled softly to herself. "I love magic." She muttered thoughtfully. She and Remus looked up at the night sky above their heads. "I can lend you the book, if you want." She added shyly. "It's a really good book, and helpful too."

"If you don't mind. I could use all the help I can get." He laughed nervously. This was the first time anyone outside of his family had offered him something; atleast not out of pity. Rikki was about to say something when James poked Remus and Rikki in the cheeks. He turned to Rikki, "oh you're such a nerd! Tone it down alright? I don't want to be associated with a book worm like yourself." She furrowed her eyebrows and looked murderously toward her relative. She then smirked and said, "Why not? I have to be associated with a big headed Neanderthal like you." James looked furious, but as his cousin that passed quickly and at the same time they stuck their tongues out at each other. Sirius remarked at how weird it was for cousins to be so like siblings.

As Albus Dumbledore rised from his seat at the staff table, the chatter inside the hal dwindled. Albus gave a gentle smile to the students, and as stared into the sea of new students, he saw the familiar werewolf boy. The boy seemed calm, but his eyes told a different story. Albus knew this was going to be a fascinating year, hopefully the good kind of fascinating.

"Welcome friends of old and newcomers alike! I have a few start of term words to share. For those who wish not to die a most horrific death, nor to come face to face with the proud centaurs in their territory; I must advise that you not go into the Forbidden Forest." He paused.

"Hence the whole forbidden part, my dear students." A kind looking befreckled, red headed teacher replied with a playful chuckle. The already seated students laughed along, while the new students were gradually growing more nervous. Even James was distorting his hands, while he thought about getting sorted into the wrong house; after all, a hat was deciding their futures. However, the calmest looking child, was possibly the more nervous. Despite his calm disposition, Remus was far from calm and collected. On the inside it felt like a huge cloud of smoke was spreading through his body, trying to suffocate himself and his mind. He kept worrying that the hat would shriek across the hall, "Why are _you_ here? You aren't even human, how could something like you be here?"

Dumbledore giggled, "Now that we've had our fun." He turned to the auburn haired man. :I must also advise that you do not go near the big Whomping Willow on the lawns. As you'll learn in Herbology, this is a very dangerous tree and it will kill you. Now for the sort-." He was interrupted b Argus Filch's high pitched cough. "Oh, sorry Argus, children, don't bring anything into the castle that is not approved by Mr. Filch. Now let the sorting commence!" He turned and his lavender robes swept across the floor, almost tripping McGonagall.

She held a weathered hat and a scroll. She unrolled the scroll, and placed the hat on a stool beside her. The hat had a crease that served as a mouth. The hat began to sing,

_In times of old and times new_

_There have been four houses to sort the privileged few  
>I am the lucky one who holds the fate of thine future<em>

_I was created to know the way of the path for you_

_And that I'll do For I'll start the popular house_

_I dub thee Gryffindors if you are of the brave courageous lot, _

_Hufflepuffs are the rest of pot _

_Mostly looked down upon but still proud_

_Fair and friendly thou art it _

_Ravenclaws are those with wit _

_They're intelligent and just like lovely Rowena _

_However, those Slytherins are like hyenas _

_Resourceful and cunning they too are misjudged often _

_Now I give my precaution _

_Those judged at the moment may not be the ones that are foul _

_Don't scowl unless you know the circumstances_

The hall was quiet digesting what the hat meant by the song, it was like it was trying to enforce interhouse friendship, but also give an ominous prediction. Mcgonagall coughed into her sleeve and proceeded, "Now when I call your name, please come forth to the stool and I will place the hat on to your head. The hat will sort you accordingly." Her stern Scottish accent carried throughout the hall. She glanced at the list and called "Bentram Aubrey!" A small bright blonde haired boy walked towards the stool. He sat, his feet inches from the floor, and the hat was placed atop his head. About a thirty seconds later the hat called, "Ravenclaw!" An explosion of noise erupted from a table to the right. He leaped from the stool and ran toward the table happily.  
>"James Potter." McGonagall called. The boy swaggered to the stool confidently. Almost everyone knew where the Potter boy was to be sorted. The Gryffindor table stared intently at the boy while the Slytherin table glared. The boy gleamed at the professor as she placed the hat on his head. The hat gave an immediate response, "Gryffindor!" He stood and bowed in all directions of the hall, rather cheekily. Many of the girls giggled, and boys bellowed with laughter. Dumbledore enjoyed it the most, because he took off his hat and bowed back. He ran toward the table that was cheering the loudest and sat next seventh year ginger twins. They clapped him on the back. Sirius looked at his news friend, hoping they'd be together. James was his first true friend, other than Regulus but he didn't count because they were brothers. All Sirius knew was that he did NOT be in Slytherin with his bloody cousins. James looked at Sirius and gave him a double thumbs up. Rikki was called next, she seemed very nervous so Sirius smiled and nodded her toward the stool. It took the hat longer to sort her, but she eventually was placed with her figurative brother. They high fived each other once she got to the table.<p>

A few more students were sorted, including Lily who was a Gryffindor and her friend Severus ended up where he wanted in Slytherin. The students sorted included a very shocked Peter Pettigrew who was sorted into Gryffindor and a very pretty blonde named Mary Mcdonald who was sorted into Hufflepuff, and a few were sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Remus Lupin!" The boy quickly moved to the stool and sat, expecting the worst. The hat talked into Remus' ear softly, "Well, isn't you interesting? I can tell you are brave, but also smart and talented, beyond believe. Yet, something holds you back. Ah yes I see now. You are a _very_ interesting young man. But you should not let this hold you back; I know what to do with you…" He paused then yelled "Gryffindor!" Remus sighed and got up from the chair. He sat next to James who patted him on the back.

Sirius was the last to be sorted. "Sirius Black!" He sluggishly went up to the stool, and scowled when he heard someone call out, "Wonder where he's going?" A few people laughed, and Sirius sent them death glares as he sat. The hat was situated on his black hair. He looked at his cousin Bella, he hated the girl, and wish he didn't have to be sorted into the same house. The hat screeched, "Ah, another Black!" Sirius mentally thought, _Not by my choosing. _The hat snickered, "A rebellious fellow you are, huh?" Sirius smirked and nodded, causing the hat to yell, "STOP MOVING! Now where should I place you, if you don't want to be in Slytherin?" Sirius thought, _As you can tell, I don't have the brain to be a claw, nor am I nice enough to be a Puff. _The hat stayed silent for a moment, "Well then I have no choice other than to put the brave Black in… GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall went silent. All eyes were on Sirius, and he shouted, "Sorry to take your move James, but I feel it's needed, don't you mate?" James nodded in agreement, fully understanding his new friend. Sirius turned to the Slytherin table and saw his cousins shocked faces, and then he bowed to them continuing across the hall. Rikki stood and started clapping, James, Peter, Remus, and surprisingly Dumbledore followed suit. 


	6. Demented professors, Howlers, and Plans

Chapter six:

"How dare you even think about being so happy? You have shamed this family enough just by being placed in that excuse of a house! DON'T ACT SO DAMNED PROUD OF IT! YOU ARE A SAD EXCUSE FOR A SON! HOW DARE YOU NOT RETURN MY LETTERS! I CAN ONLY _HOPE_ THAT REGULUS TURNS OUT BETTER THAN YOU! DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T HEARD ABOUT THE TYPE OF PEOPLE YOU KEEP IN YOUR COMPANY! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, BECAUSE YOUR FATHER AND I SURE AS HELL AREN'T." The screaming red letter burst into harsh flames at the Gryffindor. The fire almost singed his long locks as he glared at the spot where the howler had been. James, Peter, and Remus all wore concerned looks. However, Sirius could only hear the jeering laughs erupting from the Slytherin table. Everyone apart from the Slytherins stared in awe at the blatant hatred shown by Sirius' mother. This was the last time she'd make it seem like he was some sort of heretic. He wasn't doing anything bad, and it wasn't _his _fault that he was placed in Gryffindor. His whole life so far he spent trying to make his parents proud. However, he was just ostracized for having different opinions then them.

Sirius stood abruptly and exited the great hall with swift movements. He made his way to the Transfiguration classroom, which was his first class for the day. It was exactly one month since the sorting and with each day he had gotten a letter from his mother. And each day he threw it into the great lake. He knew all that the letters contained was constant bitching about his sorting. He wished he could forget his family altogether, but whenever he did think of them, he thought of how Regulus was still stuck at the grim house they owned. He could feel moisture collecting in his eyes. It was unfair that he was forced to believe shit that he didn't want to. This had been the happiest time of his life. His roommates were great! They never once judged him for anything he thought or said; he appreciated this. He knew that he could trust his four roommates (yes he trusted Longbottom, who wouldn't?) The tears started to trail down his cheeks, and he quickened his pace as he heard James's frantic voice cry out for him. He did not want James to see him like this; he'd probably never live it down.

Halfway down the hall, he felt a small hand grasp his wrist. He pushed the person out of his way, only to see a frail girl named Rikki fall to the floor with a loud thump. She looked up at him angrily, but ultimately patted the place next to her on the ground, signaling him to sit. He hesitated but sat as he quickly tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, afraid the girl would see them. She turned to him, she was very thin and tall for her age, but everyone knew that when she grew older she'd be very sought over, she'd be gorgeous. It was awkward, the two were only on a hello basis, but she was his best friends, cousin, or sister like person, as James called her. She had become quick friends with many people and didn't have any house prejudices (even though most of Slytherin she couldn't stand).

She rifled through her bag and found a tissue. Holding it out to him she asked, "What's wrong?" He took it as she peered into his stone grey eyes."You heard the howler," He replied coldly. "I just got a bit upset, 's all." He was guarded about his family with James, Remus, and Peter, he wasn't about to get into his family history with her. 

All she did was nod, she could feel his tension about the topic and wasn't willing to upset the boy further. After the bell rang a good ten minutes later, Sirius stood, offering the girl his hand. They found their way to the hall that lead to McGonagall's class. She was bound to be hysterically angry that they were late and they'd need an excuse. Rikki paused in her stride. Sirius looked back questioningly. "I am not suffering from one of McGonagall's lectures." She said to his dubious look. He nodded understandingly. Out of all of the teachers, he had to admit their head of house was scary. Possibly the only other close professor was Friedman, the astronomy professor and Ravenclaw head of house.

"So, we can't just skip you numpty. She won't like that either." He chided her stupidity. She laughed in his face. She stopped and smiled wickedly. She had a plan. "Carry me." She smiled at him.

"Are you mad girl? Why would I do that?" Sirius requested impatiently. "So we can get out of Transfiguration, _numpty._" She mocked him. He didn't like this girl at all. She was rude and had made a fool of him. He narrowed his eyes at her. He went over and carried her bride style.

She started to explain the plan, "Alright, you are going to take me to the hospital wing and say that you found me on the ground and suspect that I've fallen alright?" They both devilishly grinned, for this plan was exquisite.

"So tell me one more time how you got my sweet innocent Rikki into detention with you?" James asked for the tenth time that week after Sirius and Rikki had gotten into trouble for deceiving the nurse. Apparently, many students have tried to pull that old trick over the new nurse, Madame Pomphery.

Sirius growled at James, "For the last time, it was _her_ idea. Where's Remus anyways? We haven't seen him in two days. I kinda miss the prat."

Peter peered over his bed as he was looking for his missing sneaker. "Didn't he say his step mum was sick?" The boys dropped the conversation, knowing this was a hard time for Remus; she was the only mother figure he had ever since his actual mother left.

James perked up, he had just received a letter and he jumped in happiness. "My parents said you guys can come over for Christmas break!" Sirius got up happily. He did not want to see his parents over break.

The next day Remus was back in class, he looked extremely tired and most of the professors cut him some slack, except for Friedman. Actually, most of Remus' friends noticed, the tall brunette woman always treated him as a disgusting wart. Only Remus knew the real reason why, and he hated it. He hadn't been treated this badly because of his condition since he lost his best friend Henry when he was ten. Remus accidently let it slip on one occasion. Henry got up in disgust and ran for his mother who actually slapped Remus and said "I always knew you were a little _freak_." Whenever Remus was alone in the same hallway with the teacher, she would tell him exactly what she thought of him. She once said she didn't understand why people like him are allowed to live, let alone attend schools with normal people. During class she hid her hatred, but still treated him like shit, and would provoke him to tell her his secret, which was how this class began.

They had all filed in, the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors shared this class. James and Sirius sat at one table and in front of them sat Remus and Peter. The professor strode in with her ridiculous snarky smile to greet them. She turned and saw Remus. "Welcome back Lupin. Where have you been this time?" James answered saying, "His mum's sick professor." She looked at James and snarled. "I was simply asking Mr. Potter. I was simply concerned because I noticed the lunar—"Remus cut her off with a huge cough. She grinned maliciously; then began the class as normal. Remus was pissed, but suppressed his anger.

After class, James remarked at the professor's attitude, and then asked Remus if his parents would mind him spending Christmas at his house. A week later, Mr. Lupin responded saying they had already made plans with the Potters. Christmas was going to be the best part of this year.


	7. Chapter 7: Can't We All Just Get Along?

Chapter 7: Remus' week

The ride home for the holidays was rather uneventful, for everyone except the five Gryffindors in the middle of the train. They had all decided to sleep over James' house for a week before Christmas. So they each spent a week with their families. On Christmas day, the Potters invited each family over, including the Blacks. The excitement was evident between the four boys. They spent the rest of their school days deciding what they were going to do for one whole week. To make it even better, Rikki lived right across the street from James, so they'd be able to see her during the days. Ever she helped Sirius, she had become a part of the group, which everyone, including James, was happy with. While on the train, they contemplated what the week before they next met would be like. Everyone had nice moments they'd share with their families. Peter was going to visit his grandparents in Scotland for three days, James and Rikki were going to prepare for their visitors and family party. Remus and Sirius were rather quiet about their holiday plans. In fact, they were always quiet about their families, understandably so.

"So, Remus, what are you doing?" Rikki smiled as she threw a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean to get his attention away from his book on Mythical Creatures of the Water. He looked up startled and feigned anger towards the girl. But when he threw it back, he smiled and answered, "Well, my mum and dad have decided to adopt a child because they miss me so much. So hopefully they do that so I can meet my brother or sister." He smiled with genuine happiness, he always wanted a sibling. His face then grew annoyed, "Then I'll visit my grandparents." He then lifted the book back over his head and read intently. Everyone looked at him curiously.  
>"Hate your grandparents Remus?" Sirius said poking Remus' cheek. Remus confirmed this by shaking his head and the topic was dropped.<p>

The train slowed to a stop at the platform and all the students gathered their belongings and departed the train. "That was a long ride." Peter muttered. Rikki helped him lift his owl cage as they climbed off the train and onto the platform. They walked past many families reuniting and came to a stop next to a brick pillar. Sirius lifted one leg onto the pillar, in true, "I'm hip" fashion. Remus was still sulky from the train, even though they all put in an effort to cheer him up. Rikki stared at the sad boy as he looked down at his shoes. She then unzipped a pocket in her bag and pulled out a piece of chocolate, because, everyone loves chocolate right? She held it out to him and he snatched it out of her hands with a devilish grin. James turned around from his conversation with Sirius and Peter and looked horrified. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" He screeched at his cousin, who wore a frown. "Well it worked; look he's happier than a dog with a bone." Remus was beaming and ran to Rikki; he picked up the small fragile girl and spun her around in a hug repeatedly saying "Thank you Rikki, I love Rikki!" She eventually hit him on the head when he started chanting "Chocolate, chocolate, yumyumyum!" He released her and opened his arms to Sirius who shrugged and hugged the newly joyful boy. But the joyful moment didn't last long.

"So now you hug filthy half bloods too?" Orion Black said peering down at his son. The man showed a slight shadow of past beauty, but that was clouded by the frowning of his brow and his demining look. His eyes were a hard silver, and he was slender and tall. He had black hair speckled with grey; next to him stood a woman about half his age with the same expression on her face. She had the same black hair which was tied up in a perfect sleek bun. The woman was gorgeous but also horrifying; she was about the same height as her husband. She had dark brown eyes that were almost coal black, she wore blood red lipstick. She was holding the hand of a boy who was the exact copy of Sirius, except he had his mothers brown eyes, except they had gold in them.

Sirius turned to his family with his mouth open and eyes large. He didn't respond to his father, so Orion asked, "Well, we can see we have much to teach you. I hope these aren't your friends Sirius." Sirius looked to the ground. The woman let go of her younger son and stepped towards Sirius, she knelt down in front of him and asked him a question, when he didn't answer or acknowledge her, she smacked his mouth. He looked up at her with tears in his grey eyes and replied, "No I'm not." She whispered in his ear again then said, "We'll deal with you at home if you don't." She then stood with her nose stuck in the air. Sirius looked scared and shakily whispered, "I am." Orion smirked, "You are what boy?" He spat in his sons face. Sirius looked at his family then his friends. Rikki put a hand to her mouth when she saw he was crying and James looked shocked. They were all shocked. "I am… better." He struggled to say. His mother shouted "THAN WHO?" and Sirius flinched and looked to the ground. "I'm better then… them." She went to him and grabbed his ear and dragged him out, while her husband carried Sirius' suitcase.

The remaining children stared at the family as they walked through the pillar leading to the muggle world. "What the fuck just happened?" James inquired. "Well, you just swore in front of your father that's what." Mr. Potter smiled down at the kids. James smiled sheepishly at his father, "If you saw what just happened you'd understand." He explained. Rikki laughed so hard she snorted. "You're just lucky your mother didn't hear you. Now introduce your friends James, always such a rude boy." His father winked. James introduced everyone and Mr. Potter seemed confused about where Sirius was, but merrily said he was happy to be able to let such fine young men stay with his son over the holiday. Then him and James left. Five minutes later Rikki waved to a man who resembled James' father and woman in a flowing skirt and tie dyed shirt. The man had kind hazel eyes like James and his father, and messy black hair. The woman had blue eyes and knee length blonde hair. Rikki gathered her things and left Peter and Remus. Peter then said he was going to look for his parents and left Remus. Remus finished off his chocolate bar then started to search for his father. He found them also looking for him. They rushed out of the train station and went home. The living room was decorated in garlands and wreaths. The tree was up to the ceiling with an angel in white on the top. Remus went to his room to unpack. The next day he would be visiting his grandparents in Bathe, and then London. His father's parents lived in Bathe, his mothers in London, and Anya's mother was in Canada so they didn't see her often. He was not looking forward to these appearances.

Oliver Lupin's parents were pure blooded, but were fine with muggleborns, however, they had a horrible prejudice against werewolves. So, the first thing they had Remus do when he entered their house was wash his hands, in case he had any blood or dirt on them. He was not allowed to hug or shake hands with them and he was not allowed on the couch, which his father argued about saying "He doesn't shed." But he dropped the matter quickly. All the adults were sitting while Remus stood next to his father's chair. They were making small talk about the weather and Remus' class work grades, which his grandfather said, "SEE! Even though he isn't _normal_ he still has the Lupin brains right boy?" Remus smiled and nodded. It was better to be seen not heard by ignorant people like these. Then Mrs. Lupin asked Anya if she ever intended to have a child after Remus moved out. Anya glared, and then sighed. "Trudy, I've told you, I'm infertile. However, we do intend on adopting a child soon." Anya beamed at her husband, while Trudy and Charles Lupin looked at them in disbelief. Charles looked at Remus and scratched his head, "Soon huh?" He asked. "Well, shouldn't you wait? I mean, it can't be safe for a child of any age to live with… well… with the circumstances." Remus turned about face and headed for the fireplace. He had had enough. He grabbed some floo powder and went to his house. When in his home he ran to his room locked the door and sobbed into his pillow. A short while after, Anya knocked on his door. "Open the door sweetheart." She pleadingly said. Remus wiped his tears and yelled at her to leave. (The full moon was in two days so he was incredibly moody). She unlocked the door and told him he had to go visit his other grandparents. He sat up and snorted. "That'll be ten times worse. They hate me and don't even know I'm a werewolf." She looked at her step son and her heart ached. It wasn't right for people to judge him just because of his situation, especially his blood. Oliver called from downstairs, "You ready Remus?" His voice was strained as if he had been in tears for the past hour. Remus ran down the stairs and out the door following his father to the car.

The ride to his biological mother's parent's house was silent. Mr. Lupin didn't speak or look at his son and Remus was getting upset and confused. The entered a neighborhood full of cookie cutter perfect lawns and houses. They pulled into the driveway of 56 Torrington Drive. They rang the doorbell and the old couple graciously let them in. They were sat down and given refreshments and cookies. Then Remus saw a woman walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She looked about the same age as his father and she looked oddly familiar. Remus began talking to his grandparents about how lovely the home was. His grandmother then asked him about his "special" school. Remus smiled kindly, and said "Oh it's just fine. I'm at the top of my class so far." They praised him for achieving this and then asked what he wanted to be. "I want to be a dentist," was his 'safe' reply. The woman from the kitchen entered glared at Remus and Oliver and asked "how long will they be here." Oliver glared back and said, "as long as we're welcome Robin." Remus then realized she was his mother, she was beautiful. She had medium length red hair and striking brown eyes. However she looked angry. She went to Remus and touched his hair, then kissed him on his forehead. Oliver leaped out of his chair and grabbed his smiling son. They were in the car when Remus protested. "Why'd you do that!" He screamed looking at his furious father. His father glared at the road ahead of him. Remus was beyond pissed, and being ignored didn't help. He punched the dashboard and his father turned to him. "You want to know why?" He said hysterically. "Because she doesn't give a fuck about you Remus! WHER HAS SHE BEEN THE PAST FIVE YEARS?" Oliver then dismissed his son and continued driving down the dirt road toward their house. Remus was breathing heavily, and if the full moon hadn't been so close, he would have never said it, but as he closed the car door and walked toward his house, he turned with tears in his eyes and cried, "That's true, but who's the reason why she hadn't? Whose fault is it that I AM A FREAK?" Remus then ran upstairs, using his sleeve as a tissue.

The next day Remus slept in for an extra three hours. When he woke, Anya smiled sadly at him and gave him a piece of steak and tea. Remus gulped it down thanked her then excused himself. For the rest of the day he read, until he heard his father yell "I'm not to blame!" Remus frowned and place his green pillow over his ears to drown out Anya and Oliver's argument about him. He fell asleep like this and was awakened by his father, who picked him up and carried him to the barn several acres away from the house. Anya was in the barn preparing him for his transformation. They then left him.

In the house, Anya prepared dinner for her and her husband, even though he didn't deserve it in her mind. If he only heard Remus out before he yelled, then they would be fine. She was in the middle of putting mayonnaise on her sandwich when she heard Remus scream. She dropped her knife in fright; then ran to the door. Oliver stood and said, "The last time I was able to hear him scream was right after I divorced his mother." He looked down shamefully then fell to the ground sobbing. Anya fell with him and hugged him.

The next morning, Remus woke and his eyesight was blurry. The metallic taste of blood was all over his tongue and lips. His whole body ached. His whole body seared with pain, and his arm felt like it was torn apart. He knew he had had a rough night. He then fell into unconsciousness. When Oliver Lupin arrived to get his son, he couldn't believe it. Remus was usually sitting up or at least awake before he got there. He saw his son sleeping; breathing raggedly as if each breath was his last. He was covered in blood and his left arm was bent at the elbow in an angle. The only place clean of blood was where the tear tracks were left on his cheeks. 


	8. Chapter 8:Horrible People

The dark omnipresent room gave off the certain memories that most children repress as they grow older. However, for Sirius his whole existence were these horrible memories of daily punishment and humiliation. His father dropped the suitcase next to the ecstatic house elf Kreacher.  
>"Might Kreacher prepare Madame and Masters tea?" the happy elf inquired. "No Kreacher," Walburga Black said, "however you can bring up Sirius' things and make sure Regulus stays in his room until the fighting is over." She then turned and briskly walked into the kitchen, followed by Orion and Sirius.<br>"Now, haven't you been enough of an embarrassment to your family over the years? Must you hug that filth...? No, must you associate with filth like those people?" She smacked the grey counter with her left hand, making a tap with her wedding ring. Her brown eyes looked for her sons. Sirius focused on his feet. He knew what would come next. Orion stood beside his wife.

"After all these years of teaching you how to behave and who to interact with, you still don't listen to us." The rage was evident in the large man's voice. He was about six feet five inches, and compared to Sirius five foot one, he was dangerous. 

Walburga walked towards him and lifted his chin gingerly looking into his eyes sadly, and smiled weakly. Sirius was caught off guard and smiled back, forgetting he should never trust a Black. She then smacked him for the second time that day. 

Sirius grinded his teeth and glared at his mother. "Did that teach you anything, you ungrateful excuse for a son. If you keep defending those people, you'll be treated as one of them, understood." She then walked back beside her husband with her arms crossed.

Sirius eyed them, deciding if his next move was strategically smart. "I did learn something. I've learned that you are a right foul twat!" Sirius screamed in her face, waving his lanky arms in fury.  
>Orion advanced toward Sirius and lifted him above his head and pushed him against the wall.<br>"HOW DARE YOU! You apologize to her right now you stupid, ignorant arse!" 

When Sirius wouldn't respond, his father shook him vigorously, making his head bounce on the hard wall. Eventually Sirius mumbled sorry and was dropped free. He then said, "I'm sorry you're such a bastard father," and darted up the staircase and ran to his usual hiding place under his bed. He could hear his parents yelling about how much they hated him and how they should just quit on him. Then Orion ran up the stairs and into Sirius's room, he pulled Sirius out from under his bed and stood him up. He saw the tears in his eyes and stared at his identical stone eyes. "So I'm a bastard eh? Well at least I still have pride in what I do and who I associate myself with." He said through his teeth and punched his sons left eye. As the blow shook through his skull, Sirius fell backwards. He heard his father stand and saw spit fly toward the ground next to him, and his father muttered, "Piece of shit."

After his father was down stairs and his mother started yelling, Sirius saw Regulus' head pop out from behind the door frame. Regulus scanned Sirius and then moved out and toward Sirius. Sirius sat up and leaned against the wall while Regulus sat beside him. "You shouldn't have made them angry." He stated looking at his older brother. Sirius chuckled, "Well, I'm not going to let them tell me nonsense about things. I know you're too young to leave this house, and you haven't experienced many things yet. Just promise me you won't believe their bullshit. When you get to Hogwarts I don't want to see you running around with our cousins hexing people just because of bloodstatus." Sirius wiped tears and blood away from his face and walked toward the bathroom to inspect the wounds of the argument. Regulus followed and saw Sirius check his eye, which was already turning a dark black.

"But, what if mummy and daddy are right Sirius?" Regulus questioned, he didn't like how disobedient his brother could be, and he knew it hurt his mother whenever he did something to disgrace the family. "They aren't Reg, trust me. It doesn't matter whether the wizards come from muggle parents or pureblood parents, we're all the same, and the sooner you learn it the better." Sirius ran a washcloth over his face to clean the blood and saw Regulus glaring at him with his scrawny arms crossed.

"Well, you make mum and dad angry and you get what you deserve. Maybe if you were more like me you wouldn't get hit! You should just accept the fact that you're better than those mudbloods." Regulus stomped away when Sirius started to argue with him.

The rest of the week was the way they had usually lived, Sirius was neglected. His mother hadn't stopped trying to change his point of view on things, but she didn't talk to him either. Sirius wouldn't talk during the family dinners, and would listen to his family's discussions until he excused himself. The day before he left for James' house, he sat with his family and waited for them to start talking amongst themselves. He was however shocked, when his mother looked up from her green beans and said, "That black eye is hideous," then commenced eating her dinner. Sirius nodded and cut into his pork chop. She looked back up at him, and tisked in disapproval. "I so wish Regulus will turn out better then you. We do need an heir, and I'd rather give the money and house to a muggle then a Gryffindor." Sirius nodded again, and excused himself from the table so he could pack all the necessary items for the sleepover. He decided to leave his parents a present and taped a Gryffindor flag on his bedroom door. He smirked at his perfect rebellion and took his trunk into the dimly lighted foyer. Kreacher passed by and muttered an insult to Sirius. Sirius grinned and walked into the living room to see his parents and Regulus sitting listening to the radio. Sirius announced he'd be leaving in ten minutes, and as usual, they ignored him. He could have cared less, however, because he was going to be out of the house and back with his friends soon.

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the gloomy chapter, but I just imagine that Sirius' parent were horrible people. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one will be a shorter one about Peter and James/Rikki's weeks before they finally meet up for the holidays! **


	9. Chapter 9: Rich People

Chapter 9

"JAMES!" Mrs. Potter's voice boomed through the large mansion. James ran down the main staircase into the kitchen. He huffed, "What… d-do… you nee—d?"

"What kind of dinner do you think I should prepare for your friends and their families?" She had dozens of muggle cookbooks littered on every inch of counter space in the large orange kitchen. "Rikki brought over her mothers books, most of them are vegetarian, but I've found some normal dinners in here. How about ham, oh or turkey?"

James groaned, "I like ham, but I can't attest for my friends, so they get what they get."

His mother glared at him, then flipped the book to a recipe for a honey glazed ham. James had never seen his mother cook before, it was usually the house elves job. _Malby must not like this idea. _

James shook his head and went for the door, "They won't be here for two days mum, take it easy." He put on his black jacket and walked across the snow covered road to Rikki's house. Now, you would think that both houses were similar; they looked like it on the outside. Both were big manors with a large circular driveway (Though Rikki's was smaller because it wasn't Potter Mansion). Rikki's was made out of brick while Potter manor was white stone. On the inside, Potter Manor was elegant and almost cold, but yet held so many warm memories. Rikki's house was 'hippiefied'. Her mother decorated it with assorted tie dye prints and posters of fairies dancing. Every room was painted an outrageous color and had a very interesting sense of style.

James walked to the fuscia door and walked in screaming "RIKKI! I'M HOME GET YOUR BUTT OUT AND HELP ME PREPARE FOR OUR FRIENDS VISIT!" Her mother appeared from the living room strumming an acoustic guitar. "Could you hush down little man, you're upsetting my melodies." She swung the guitar over her shoulder onto her back and hugged James. Mr. Potter met her in San Francisco and Rikki spent her first three years of life in America. They then moved to England.

Rikki galloped down the royal blue stairs and tackled James. "When are the others getting here already?" She frowned, she wasn't a patient person. James led her to his house and they spent the rest of the day planning how they would prepare everything for when there friends visited. They thought up games and a large snowball fight, parents against children!

"I'd really like to hit Sirius' parents in the back of the head with some ice." James mumbled while he stretched his arms over his head. Rikki laughed, "Yeah. I hope he's alright, has he contacted you? Have any of them?" She put down her grilled cheese sandwich and grabbed for her glass of milk.

"Yeah, Peter said he went to France or something to visit his grandparents. Remus' parents talked to my dad, but he said it wasn't pleasant, I guess Remus was sledding and got in an accident, from what dad said, he's going to have some of those scars for life."

Rikki gasped. "Is he ok?" She looked horrified.

"Yeah, we just have to be gentle with him when he gets here." James started to chuckle.

The following day was the family party. There weren't many Potters left. Many were aurors and that didn't have a long life expectancy during a time of almost constant war. Also, many of them were snobs, so James and Rikki weren't expecting to enjoy this exchange. When the small amount of Potters did begin to show up, James was expected to be on his best behavior, he was after all, their host. Rikki's father was always considered the rebel of the family, along with James' father of course, so it was no surprise that Rikki's family were the last ones to show up. (even if they only lived directly across the street.)

The expectations laid out for James were also expected of Rikki, they were to seem perfect. Rikki showed up in a new beautiful baby blue dress that made her eyes pop. James was in a perfectly ironed suit. "Hello, I'll take your coats." He only had to take his uncles and Rikki's coats because his aunt felt no need to wear a coat in the snow or rain.

"So formal James, it suits you. Come on lets go see what's for dinner I'm starved." Mr. Potter joked and lead them to the dining room were the 'excitement' was happening. Rikki and James sat next to each other rather bored. Rikki kept sighing and James fidgeted, only to be met by reprimanding glares by they're fathers. Rikki excused herself and left the room. The woman at the table kept congratulating Rikki's parents on how beautiful she was, but they disapproved of how quiet she was. James rolled his eyes; they would only talk about her looks and social skills.

The noises of forks and knives clanking were the only sounds in the house; it was so awkward James wondered why they even did this.

Then a soft melancholy melody drifted from across the hall in the living room. Everyone's heads lifted to hear the song. Everyone smiled enjoying the music, but James knew better and excused himself. Whenever Rikki felt extremely upset, stressed, angry, happy, anything really, she'd let it out with music. She never liked talking about her feelings, or maybe it was she didn't know how to, so she let the music speak for her. James found her sitting at the piano moving her bony fingers across the keyboard she put everything into her music. She stopped and James sat next to her, and hugged her.

She pushed him away and reassured him that she was fine. She smiled when everyone else came into the room to praise her. Everyone except Aunt Gertrude who said, "No man wants a woman who can do anything better than him, not that many potential suitors will talk to you the way you sink into yourself. Confidence my dear is key." Rikki nodded and looked at the ground.

One hour later, at nine in the evening everyone left, and it was only Rikki and James' families left in the Potter Mansion. Rikki was playing a rather fast paced and loud song. She wasn't pleased about what she had been told, and yet again wouldn't talk to James about it. When she had tired herself from playing, she turned to James' slouching figure on the couch and said, "I hope tomorrow comes quickly. I'm ready to actually enjoy my vacation." She got up and walked out of the front door heading home. James couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
